You want to know the story?
by CeMi07
Summary: My fingertips fumbled over the graffiti on the wall. Rachel had the friendship with Chloe I never had, and it got me thinking. "You wanna know what happened?"
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Played the second episode yet? No? Get out of here! No, but seriously, play it, or watch it first. This story happens at the junkyard/Chloes hideout, in the little makeshift house. I thought that this would be **THE PERFECT** place for Chloe to tell Max more about her and Rachel, but... well, the game decided to be a douche. Nothing happens the way I want! *cry like a little child* So here is my attempt on telling their story. It's not the best, but I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

_Should I write my name on the wall too? _My fingertips fumbled over the graffiti on the wall. Rachel and Chloe left there writings there, showing off their friendship. The whole place was their domain. The best friend bracelets, the little writings and this... "_I shouldn't do this. It's their place, not... ours." _I felt kinda lonely just to think about it. Rachel had the friendship with Chloe I never had, and it got me thinking. How did they end up together? What in the world got Chloe to dye her hair blue, get a tattoo or do drugs? Or to phrase it better: Who got her to do those things?

"You wanna know what happened?"  
Chloe's voice startled me. I didn't know how long I had stared at this wall thinking of Rachel and her, but it must have been long enough to get her to see after me. I tilted my head to the side, slowly taking my hand down. I noticed that she looked both sad and afraid, while still smiling at me.  
Was it that obvious, that I wanted more of their story? Of course I wanted to know more. Chloe was my best friend and after I left she found this mysterious girl. I wanted to know all of it. How did they met? How did they become friends and what a person was Rachel Amber for Chloe to call her her _Angel_?  
"You want to tell me?", I asked.  
"Sure, why not? Better here and now then never."  
Chloe went to the little bench and picked up their bracelets. She looked at them with such sad eyes. After she sat down on the bench, she gestured me to sit right next to her.  
"This is gonna take a while."  
As I sat down beside her, she somehow picked up a bottle of beer underneath the little table and opened the cap. She took a sip and offered me the bottle, just to get another 'Yuk' from me. Chloe laughed at the child-like response. Still those sad eyes.  
After what seemed like hours of silent, Chloe finally spoke up and began with her story.  
"So... Where do I start? Rachel and me met because of pure luck. After you left Arcadia and... my father died... I felt so hopeless and alone. My mother stood by my side, but she couldn't give me all the support I needed. That time, I... fell. I fell in this deep hole that nobody could pull me out of ever again." She took another sip. Her hands were shaking a little and her fingers were nervously rubbing against the bottle.  
"Chloe, I am sorry for leaving you. I-"  
"Don't be sorry Max. It wasn't your fault that you moved away. I cant blame you for what happened and you shouldn't too." A slim smile appeared on her lips, a honest, friendly smile.  
"Enough babbling, back to the story. So... you know that I smoke and sometime even do drugs, but back then, it was way more. I was depressed all the time and went to some crazy parties, to get drunk and forget about all this bullshit. Some day eventually, I met this ominous guy who sold me a joint. He said that he could wipe away all my sorrows and I believed him. I was fucking drunk that night. After one followed many and someday, I got in a fight with some dealers who wanted their money, but I didn't have it. They beat me up really bad, until she showed up. She was wise enough not to try to beat them up herself, but she told them that she would call the cops and was already on the call button on her phone. These crybabies didn't want to get in trouble with the police and fled faster than light. After they were gone, she walked over to me and looked down on me, as I was laying on the ground. A light from a lantern nearby shone on her head, placing a perfect halo on her head, making her look like an angel. I **hated **her."  
"What?!" My sudden interruption got Chloe to laugh.  
"Didn't expect this, did you? Yeah, I hated Rachel at first. I didn't want anyone to protect me, because I thought that I could stand on my own. After all that happened I shut everyone out. I wanted to proof, that I could pass through such times all by myself, but I couldn't. One broken arm and bruises all over my body proved that. After Rachel took me to the hospital, she never let me out of her sight again. I found her quite annoying to be precise. She always wanted to know how I felt and if everything was alright. One night, I finally told her everything. After I went out and had a few drinks, I met her on the streets. She told me, that she couldn't let me walk around like this and took me to her place. After a while of drunk talking, I broke. My shell that I had built up for month, broke apart and I told her everything. About my father, about you leaving me and about my fear to be left alone again."  
Chloe went silent for a moment. Her eyes drifted off in the distance, focusing on nothing, still looking sad for digging in the past. She sighed, putting the bottle on the table and placed her head in her hands. I put a hand on her back, assuring her I would wait for her to speak up again. Chloe went through her hair and sat back, leaning against the wall and looked at the ceiling.  
"I was a fucking wreck Max and I would still be, if it wasn't for her. She helped me trough this time, paid for my debts and got me away from this shit, the hard shit. I thought I could get clean, get back up and start a new life, with her. B-...but after she vanished, I got back to bad habits." She chuckled. A sad smile formed on her lips. "Whatever... Anyway, I owned her a lot, so someday I got her a little gift. I wanted to thank her for all she did and so on. We talked for a while in my room, about my past, about her, about our life in Arcadia and that we both hated it here. we made plans to go away together, leave this hell hole of a town and go straight to LA. Rachel had the looks and the guts for being a star, a model and I just wanted to follow her." Chloe went silent again. After a while I realized, that she was about to tell me something big. Her fingers were intertwined and her breathing got faster. Her eyes shut close and she took a deep breath.

* * *

_Side Note: I watched a video about Chloe's hair color and her tattoo, that described the meaning of the colors and so on. I found that to be very interesting and will probably point this out in a later story, just so you know. I also will write a separated story, focusing only on the bedroom scene mentioned at the end :3__** Be prepared! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Nore:** Aaaaand the second/last chapter. Hope you liked it so far and enjoy the rest :) I also apologize for my lack of different words, but my vocabulary is not _THAT_ big.

* * *

"Chloe, you don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."  
"No! No.. it's just... I want to tell you, but... Oh fuck it, we kissed Max. On that night we finally talked about us, our future and our plans. We realized, that we both couldn't live without the other anymore, we wanted for the other to be around all the time and just... be together. I fell for her. I don't know when, but I did. And it was a hard fall."  
Chloe looked me in the eyes. My face showed no sign of... anything. What was she expected to find? Disgust, hate or fear? It was her choice for doing what she did and I had no right to judge her.  
"Hey..." I took her in an embrace. "What you did is your thing and don't believe that I would hate you for it. Chloe you were... you are my best friend. I could never hate you for something like this and you should know that. Whatever floats you boat I guess." I backed up and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and hugged me again. "Thanks Max."  
After a while she eventually spoke up again.  
"Well our little "make-out-session" didn't even last long. My mom busted us and got angry fast... She throw her out and grounded me for weeks."  
"Joyce did this? Wow..."  
"Yeah, but she apologized for it later on. After a few days she said, that she just was surprised and it didn't matter to her. She just thought it would mean, that I got in trouble again and wanted to avoid that. After I told her, what Rachel did for me she apologized again."  
"That doesn't sound like her either."  
"You're right"  
We laughed.  
Chloe picked up the bottle again and took a gulp.  
"Right, so... Everything seemed perfect at that time. My mom found David and finally smiled again after all the time since dad had passed away. My life seemed to be getting back to normal and I was finally ready to trust someone again. With Rachel I had my guardian Angel and someone, I could actually leave Arcadia with. Our plans were to begin right after we finished school. But..."  
Chloe fell silent. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the bottle.  
"She left. No... she... vanished, without a word, without... me. It fucking hurt Max. To be left alone again and again, it fucking hurts.", she said while grabbing her beer with steel like hands. "After she was gone I got back to a lot of shit, did drugs again, got into trouble... I dropped out of school and dedicated my whole time to finding Rachel. I set up these posters, looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her, no one could. Many told me, that she eventually just left Arcadia, but she couldn't have, not without me. I am sure of it Max, something happened to her and I won't rest until I know everything."  
She chugged the rest of the beer down and set the bottle on the table.  
"So here we are!", Chloe said with open arms and a fake smile on her face. She stood up and spun around the room. "That's the story. You liked it?"  
I suddenly jump up, rushed towards her and took her in a deep hug. A few seconds passed until Chloe returned it and began to cry. She dug her head in my shoulders and sobbed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to be. I'm here for you Chloe. I won't leave you again, I promise."  
We stayed like that for a while. After she let all this out, she needed someone to just hold her and assure that everything would be alright. I told her, that I would help her find out, what happened to Rachel and what was going on at Blackwell Academy. I would protect her, be her guardian angel until Rachel was back in her arms again.  
We let go from each other. Chloe wiped away the last tears on her cheeks and sniffed before she spoke again.  
"Thanks Max. Now-", she gave me another smile. This time, it was with hopeful eyes and I liked it. Finally a smiling face that suited her.  
"Let's set up this shooting range!"


End file.
